<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇ... ᴀ ʙᴏᴜɴᴛʏ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇʀ &amp; ʜɪꜱ ᴘʀᴇʏ by PrettyBirdWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329179">ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇ... ᴀ ʙᴏᴜɴᴛʏ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇʀ &amp; ʜɪꜱ ᴘʀᴇʏ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites'>PrettyBirdWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇ... ᴀ ʙᴏᴜɴᴛʏ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇʀ &amp; ʜɪꜱ ᴘʀᴇʏ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mandalorian, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBirdWrites/pseuds/PrettyBirdWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young ladies are out one night at the casino on Nar when a secret one of them has been hiding comes back to bite them in the ass. Can she escape the clutches of this Bounty Hunter? Or will she fall victim to the fact no one believes she was only acting in self-defense? </p><p>POV from the female reader. Originally posted on Tumblr for Fictober 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, female original character/Male bounty hunter (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ᴅᴇʟɪᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇ... ᴀ ʙᴏᴜɴᴛʏ ʜᴜɴᴛᴇʀ &amp; ʜɪꜱ ᴘʀᴇʏ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. “It Will Be Fun, Trust Me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our tale starts as two ladies looking for a night away from the dull test-taking at the academy, hit the casino floor of Club Vertica on Nar Shaddaa.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You pulled on your little black dress and looked in the mirror on the wall of the little room you had rented for the night. Nar Shaddaa was a smuggler's paradise. Right now all you could think about was all the free drinks this little black dress was going to get you at the cantina. Your friend at the academy had convinced you that you needed a night away from studying and the data logs. You had to agree with her, it also might be nice to find a cute guy to bring back to your room as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only issue with this outfit is, you would need to leave your gun belt in the room. You never went anywhere without your blaster, but you shrugged your shoulders. Not a single bounty hunter has come looking for you yet and it has been almost two months since you killed that ambassador’s son.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How were you supposed to know that the guy who had tried to force himself onto you that night was some fancy man’s offspring? You didn’t keep up with the day to day proceedings of the upper class. All you cared about was getting your classes done so you could find a starship to take off with and go do your own thing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That was the goal, steal a ship, find a crew, make a living. But this whole ‘there could be a bounty on your head’ was starting to cramp your style. You put on a dark red lipstick that you borrowed from your roommate and pushed your breasts up a little in the dress top. There was a loud bang on the door that made you jump.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Get your hot human ass out here Y/N! It will be fun, trust me.” The muffled voice of your friend could be heard out in the hall. You open the door and she is standing there wearing a dress that barely covered any of her blue Twi’lek skin at all. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised an eyebrow at her. “Really Indigo? You are going out like that?” You called her Indigo because she was dark blue in color and well, honestly her Twi’lek name was damn near impossible to say.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rolled her blue eyes at you. “Come on ‘Mrs. Prude’ we better get a move on before all the hot guys already find girls to dance with! And you’re one to talk. That dress is so low cut your breasts are going to spring free… unless that is what you are going for and in that case… LET’S PARTY!” She took off running down the hall and toward the elevator that leads to the casino and cantina below, her heels making a clicking sound that could be heard all down the hotel floor.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. “Just follow me, I know the area.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While at the casino and letting her guard down, something doesn't go quite to plan. Will Indigo be able to help her out of this situation?<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walk out onto the casino floor and you take in all of the sights of the Club Vertica Casino. Serving girls in metal bikinis prancing around with trays of drinks to tempt patrons into spending credits on the more than just refreshments. The entertainment industry here was an underground unspoken of business. But everyone knew what those girls did on the side.</p><p>Indigo grabs your arm, “Just follow me, I know the area.” And waved at a few guys standing at a bar along the far edge of the casino game tables.</p><p>“By the Stars, Indigo… How much time did you spend here?” You say to her as she drags you toward them.</p><p>“Oh take a chill Y/N, I know where all the single ‘fly-guys’ hang out.” Indigo was straightening her black dress over her blue skin as she spotted the ‘fly-guys’ as she called them. This was a nickname she gave to the young pilots in the star fleet academy. You checked your makeup in the mirrored wall, then allowed her to drag you closer to the barstools next to a few of the guys she had set her sights on. Indigo shoved you right into the back of a tall man in armor standing at the bar.</p><p>“Excuse me, I am so sorry. My friend tripped.” He turned around to face you and that's when you realized he was a Mandalorian. “Well, what are you doing here, Sweetie?” </p><p>The color drained from your face when you saw the bounty tracker in his hand it was blinking. “Well Shit.” You say out loud as you look over the visor of his helmet for any indication that he realized it’s you he is looking for.</p><p>You had hoped that the bounty on your head would have been small enough for the guild not to pick it up, but it looks like you were wrong. That bastard’s father had been willing to pay for your head after all. You study the visor on the helmet a little bit longer, crap why can’t you at least see his eyes? Your hand was shaking as you ran it through your long hair trying to calm your nerves.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “Now? Now you listen to me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You picked up the drink your friend ordered for you and drank the whole thing. Then you looked back up at the Mandalorian. He had put the tracker away and was pulling out a pair of cuffs. Yup, he knows who you are. SHIT! This can not be happening. Your hands are shaking as you tap your friend on the shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indigo, no matter what happens, I need you to run. Just run, ok?” Indigo looks at you with confusion on her blue Twi’lek face before she looks over your shoulder at the Mandalorian. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh well hello there sweetheart. Are you interested in my friend here? Her name is Y/N, and she is in need of a long night of passionate…” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indigo shut the hell up.” You say to her in a harsh tone. “I need you to go, just take my room key, and leave.” You place the keycard in her hand and return your eyes to the dark visor of the man before you. He still has not said a word, but you know what is about to happen. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He singles with his hand for you to stand up, and then points to the cuffs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What if I don’t?” You said to him. He yanks you up by your arm, one cuff is on your wrist so fast that it doesn’t quite register with your brain that you should probably put up a fight. It isn’t until he attempts to put the other one on that your fight or flight instinct finally kicks in, by then it is too late.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indigo takes the room key along your handbag with all of your credits inside and runs for the door. “Now? Now you listen to me?” You yell as she disappears from view, tears streaming down your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bounty hunter pulls you closer to him, “She would not have been much assistance to you anyway.” Said the modulated voice. You can feel the blaster at his side digging into your hip. No… no, she would not have been any assistance to you. And since your gun belt is back in your room, you were also helpless at the moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Not a single person stopped the Bounty hunter as he walked you through the casino floor. A few people whispered after you two passed by, but not really audible over the cantina band.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “I know you didn’t ask for this.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mandalorian walks her through the spaceport and onto his ship. It looks like she is going to be taken in for the credits. But, will she be able to talk her way out of it?<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you walk through the spaceport, a quick thought of running and getting attention from a guard was squashed when he seemed to read your thoughts.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>"I can bring you in warm. Or I can bring you in cold." He said tapping the blaster on his hip. "I get the same amount either way."</p>
  <p>You decide not to test whether or not he would really shoot you unarmed and bound. So you continued to walk along with him. Your shoes were cutting blisters into your heels and a single tear rolled down your cheek.</p>
  <p>"Why here? Why Nar?" He asked me.</p>
  <p>I swallowed hard. "Though I was far enough away from any of you people."</p>
  <p>"How did that work out for you?"</p>
  <p>We walked through the spaceport till we got to where his ship was docked, he hit a button on the pad on his bracer on his right wrist and a ramp from his ship lowered to the ground.</p>
  <p>"Yaim" He said. And pushed you up the ramp.</p>
  <p>You tried to remember studying Mando'a while at the academy, but it was not coming to you. Your look of concentration must have been obvious to him.</p>
  <p>"Home." He said. And pushed a button on his wrist again, the ramp came up and the inside of the ship sprang to life. Buzzers and sensors going off in the cockpit causing him to slowly turn and look. He hit a panel with a closed fist and the buzzer stopped. "Fucking jawas... Took the whole ship apart. It still has some… quirks." He walked along to a door to a small bunk area. "I am here. You will be there."</p>
  <p>It was a small cot in what was probably a cargo hold at one point in time. But sure beats a body bag you thought to yourself.</p>
  <p>"Or you can travel in carbonite if you rather…"</p>
  <p>"No, no. This is fine. But I wish I had something other than this dress." You said as you realize just how skimpy of a dress it was.</p>
  <p>"Sleep." He said and pointed to the cot. Apparently, he is not taking the cuffs off of you.  So you sit down and try to think about what is about to happen when he turns you in.</p>
  <p>Shortly after you felt the ship take off, more tears streamed down your face. You just wanted to finish your classes and move on with your life. He must have heard you crying because when you looked up in his direction, he was watching you.</p>
  <p>"I know you didn't ask for this. And I normally don't ask what my targets did… but what the hell did you do?"</p>
  <p>With your eyes burning from crying, "I killed a man who tried to rape me. He happened to be the son of an ambassador. I have zero credits to my name, my gun belt is missing… but I am willing to do anything. Just… please."</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. “I might just kiss you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now on the Mandalorian ship, she tries to plead with him to at least take her cuffs off. Will she be able to earn his trust? Was her story of killing in self-defense enough to earn a little sympathy from our Bounty Hunter wrapped in shiny Beskar?<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The Mandalorian just stared at you for a long time. That black visor on his helmet gave you no indication whatsoever of his thoughts or expression behind it. Finally, a modulated sigh, and he stood up. </p><p>"Please…" You pleaded one more time.</p><p>He walked past you toward his bunk. You wracked your brain for anything you could remember in Mando'a. And then you remember the one word that might help you. </p><p>"Gedet'ye." You asked him please in his own language. And he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>The helmet slowly turned to look at you. He then walked to you, kneeling down to your level. He didn't say anything but nodded at you, and undid the cuffs. The red marks on your wrists where they were pressed into your skin would most likely be bruises by tomorrow. </p><p>"Ahhh… thank you. That is so much better. I might just kiss you, Mando." You said as you rubbed your wrists. </p><p>He stood and once again walked towards his bunk without saying anything. The door was left open a crack, but your nervousness kept you rooted to your cot. All you needed was to give him an excuse to put the cuffs back on. But a dim light caught your eye and you made your way to the door. </p><p>"Back to bed. I sleep light, and the ship's security system is on." His modulated voice said from the shadows. </p><p>"You sleep with that thing on?" You said as you sat back down on your cot. </p><p>He appeared in the doorway. The heavy armor plates were missing, he had on a black undershirt, black pants, and the helmet. "The helmet doesn't come off in front of anyone. Ever." You heard a rumor about this ‘code’ and how the Helmets never came off, but you thought it was a joke.</p><p>You raised your eyebrow, “What about during intima…” </p><p>He cut you off, “Ever.”  He tapped his wrist and a soft beeping sound started on the dash, “Don’t try anything.” And he closed the door to his bunk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Bounty Hunter has decided to keep her around as a companion, for now at least. He seems to be slowly be building some trust with her. But will it last or will the temptation of turning her in for a sum of credits win?  There is also the risk of another hunter showing up to cash in.<br/></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You had no idea how long you had been on the ship at this point. Your concept of time, days, weeks, months… was all off. Not that it really mattered anymore honestly. The Mando had given you a bag of female clothing, you didn’t ask him where they come from. They were oddly your size though. And he even managed to trust you with a small blaster pistol once when you landed on a shady little planet to resupply. He quickly took it away once back on the ship, but at least he trusted you enough not to shoot him in the back in the middle of the marketplace.</p>
  <p>You sat down cross-legged behind him on the metal hull of the ship. He was in the pilot seat looking at the navigation screens before you set off on the next job. The two of you were actually going after another bounty. Though, the guild had been asking about you. </p>
  <p>He mentioned it was only a matter of time before another hunter came looking. The bounty on your head wasn’t very high… but it was becoming harder and harder to get good-paying jobs at the moment. The only reason he took your puck, to begin with, was he just wanted a job, any job.</p>
  <p>You took a bite from a fruit that you had bought in the marketplace, “So… Where are we headed?” You had on a black tank top and tan canvas military-style pants. Tall boots that lace up to about your knees. You leaned back against the bulkhead and finished the fruit. You wiped the juice from it off your chin with the back of your hand.</p>
  <p>"Target is… fuck, you have to be kidding me." He punched in some information on a keypad below a navigation screen. "Looks like we are headed to Tatooine. Can I trust you?"</p>
  <p>"I have had plenty of opportunities to run, Mando." You are trying to gauge if he is believing you or not.</p>
  <p>"Yes, I am aware. Your point?" He looked at you, the blank stare of the visor only adding to his intensity. </p>
  <p>"My point is, that if I was going to run away… I would have done it someplace you would not be expecting. Not someplace you were anticipating me doing it. And I have my own personal bodyguard, why would I leave that? Because until the guild assumes I am dead, no one will stop. You said so yourself."</p>
  <p>He nodded at you then set a course for the target planet. You bit your lip as you stated at the back of his helmet. You had started to become more curious about him. You could hear him pacing the ship at night. You could hear when he would sometimes leave the ship and train as if he were fighting an invisible foe. You could only imagine how muscular he must be under all that armor.</p>
  <p>You wonder if he took off the helmet when he was alone in his bunk. You know he took his meals alone.  As your vision refocused back on the present, you realized he caught you staring at him while deep in your little fantasy world. So you blushed and stood up.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. “No, and that’s final.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Upset that she didn't get to leave the ship on this trip, she takes a look around. What will she find?</p><p>This is a female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>He hid the ship in the usual manner once you touched down on the planet, except this time he wasn't letting you off it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Because I said so! I can go faster without you!" He tapped his wrist and the back ramp lowered to the ground. Before you could get one more word out he held his hand up, "No, and that's final." He turned and walked down the ramp, it raised behind him.  The clang it made when it closed echoed through the ship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed and sank down onto your bunk. It could be hours before he came back. So you start to wander around the ship. And that is when you discovered that the door to his bunk is open a little bit. It's not like you would be breaking in? You ran to the cockpit and looked out the windows for any sign of him. When you assure yourself that the coast is clear you ran back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ease the door open enough just to squeeze through, and step inside. The smell of leather and the oil he used to sharpen his blades hung in the air. It mixed with what must be the scent of his soap. It made for a very masculine scent that clung to the room and instantly made you think of the stare of that visor and how it seemed to look into your very core.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You ran your hand over the simple blanket that covered his cot and resisted the sudden urge to sit down. A beeping sound from the cockpit grabbed your attention and you left his room the way you found it the best you could.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was the proximity sensor… and your heart stopped. Who or what had found you? You ran around looking for anything to use as a weapon. A damn flare gun, really!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. “Can you stay?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the proximity sensor goes off it sends our girl into a panic, has she been discovered by another hunter? </p><p>This is a female reader PoV story originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>You sit on your cot biting at your nails. He didn't leave you with anything to defend yourself with. But you did locate a flare gun. So you held that in your hand like it was your trusted blaster that you left back home. When the ramp lowered your first instinct was to run and tackle whoever was walking up it. They obviously had the Mando’s wrist pad.</p>
  <p>Then over the edge of the floor coming slowly up the ramp was the all familiar glint of the shinny mandalorian helmet. But something was wrong… he was leaning forward slightly and holding his side. He made it in and closed the ramp behind him. You could hear his breathing through the modulator. </p>
  <p>He pointed at the rolled up kit that was in the compartment above your head,"Bring that in here." He pushed the door to his bunk open and stumbled inside. You dropped the flare gun on your bunk and grabbed the repair kit.</p>
  <p>You followed along and laid the kit open on the bed next to him. He took off the damaged piece of armor and set it aside. Then took out a tool and handed it to you. </p>
  <p>"Clean, cauterize and dress that for me… could you?" Through the visor he watched you kneel and start to address the wound. You never heard him make a sound, but you knew it had to hurt. It looked like a wound from a blade that had slipped between two plates of his armor.</p>
  <p>"What happened?" You asked as you pressed clean dressing onto the wound and covered it with tape. </p>
  <p>He simply shook his head, "Set back."</p>
  <p>Even through the modulator the sound of his voice sent a chill through you. Being this close to him reminded you of the ever growing feelings toward a man whose face you had never seen nor real voice you had never heard. You sigh to yourself and keep working. </p>
  <p>"Why the sigh?" He asked, making you realize you had done it in the first place.</p>
  <p>"I um… feel bad that you got injured." That wasn't a lie. You did not like to see him injured. He leaned back on his bunk and crossed his arms behind the helmet. Even though you knew full well the movement must be excruciatingly painful. </p>
  <p>"See… I am fine." He said.</p>
  <p>You rolled the tool kit back up and shrugged your shoulders. And reached for the door. But his hand on your arm stopped you in your tracks. The leather of his glove was rough on your skin.</p>
  <p>"Can you stay?" He seemed to not want to be alone at that moment, and you honestly didn't want to be either. So you nodded your head and sat down cross legged on the floor.</p>
  <p>"Ready to tell me what went wrong yet?" You asked him.</p>
  <p>"Boy, you don't let things go, do you?" He said, taking off another piece of armor plate. Next thing you knew he was sitting there in just the black undershirt and black pants he wore under the plating. He used a tool that shot sparks now and then as he repaired the piece of armor from his side that was damaged.</p>
  <p>"It would seem that another member of the guild was here with the same puck I had. He also had two other pucks that matched mine." He pulled them from a pouch he had and laid them on the bed. One was for some run of the mill smuggler. The other was yours.</p>
  <p>You swallow audibly. "Is that my… mine?" He nodded. And continued to work on his armor.</p>
  <p>"He's dead." Is all the Mandalorian had to say. </p>
  <p>"The guy who's puck you had or the other hunter?" You asked.</p>
  <p>"Yes."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. “There is a certain taste to it.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mandalorian and his companion set out to get supplies at a marketplace, what could possibly go wrong?</p><p>This is a female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You and the Mandalorian finally land on a planet that has a decent looking marketplace not far from where you landed. And it was time for another supply run. You were excited because he told you that you could go this time. </p><p>You practically skip along behind him, "I have been cooped up on that ship for far too long Mando!" He looked at you with what you could only assume was a disappointed look. You had started to imagine what he looked like in that helmet. </p><p>By the bits and pieces of his flesh that you have had the privilege of laying both your eyes and hands on patching him up after he limps back to the ship with blaster bolt holes in him…. Your imagination has done some wicked things. </p><p>But you scamper off to a vendor stall that has some jewelry hanging from pegs on display and a necklace catches your eye. It has a blue stone on it and you remember the friend you left behind… Indigo. You tap the stone with your index finger. </p><p>The mando is standing right beside you. And he signals to the vendor who comes over and hands you the necklace. You take out a few credits and the vendor smiles. </p><p>At the last stall of the row you are handed a tall cup of juice.  When asked what it is, you are told it is a local juice and you will like it. But when you took a sip you coughed and put the cup down. The mando looked over at you, but you held up a hand to assure him you were fine. He was negotiating a good rate on some food supplies.</p><p>“There is a certain taste to it.” You coughed a few more times and then walked away from the juice vendor. Your head was spinning and you tried to shake it off. You hope it wasn’t poisoned… You tell yourself as you stumble step slightly, at least no one seemed to notice. And then your vision started to go a little fuzzy around the edges, SHIT! This is not good. Your mouth feels dry, sticky. You try to swallow but your throat is also dry.</p><p>You feel a slight tingling sensation in your hands, and when you reach out to touch the Mando on his shoulder, your depth perception fails you and you slam right into him. His quick reflexes allowed him to catch you before you hit the ground. He held you around the waist in one arm and slung the bag of food supplies over his other shoulder. He nodded at the vendor and then made his way back to the ship. He knew that if someone was trying to kidnap you he needed to move quickly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our knight in shiny armor had to bring his companion back to the ship after she got herself poisoned by a juice vendor who was not as innocent as he first appeared. Perhaps the guild was after her, or it could have been the fun of the mill kidnapping. Either way, he was not taking his chances with sticking around to find out. </p><p>Female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>You blink a few times as you start to wake up. A pounding headache and dry mouth are the first things you notice. Then the memory of the stupid thing you did came back to you. How could you be so dumb to trust something that was just handed to you unsolicited? You sit up slightly and place a hand on your forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oweee.” The ache in your head was bad. You look around and you are lying on your cot back on the ship. Next to your bed was the bag of food supplies. The slight rocking sensation you felt was an indication that the ship was in the air, most likely on its way out of the planet's atmosphere. You peek around the corner of the bulkhead and you can just see the top of his helmet over the back of the pilot seat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't get up." Even through the modulator, you could hear a hint of concern in his voice. Once you were free of the planet's atmosphere he stood and knelt down in front of you. "Are you feeling better now?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"My head…" You say as you try to make the room stop spinning. He sat down on your cot next to you and pulled you to his chest. The cold metal of his armor felt amazing against the heat coming off your fevered skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had no idea he was capable of being gentle and kind like this. A gloved hand slowly rubbing your back, he played with the cord of the necklace on the back of your neck. And the memory of him buying it seemed to be shared between the two of you at the same moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The blue matches your eyes." He said softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blinked a few times. Maybe you were hallucinating… or maybe you are dying.  That was it, the poison was killing you and this was all a dream. Because in no world could this be happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I got it to remember my friend, Indigo." You closed your eyes, If you were dreaming, then you didn’t want to let yourself wake up. “She is going to be mad that I left her to travel with a Mandalorian.” You said in a bit of a slurred voice. The juice had not fully worn off yet and you were still a little woozy. “My Mando…” You said quietly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He eased you back into a lying position on your cot. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me. But that juice is going to be in your system for a little while longer. I need you to just stay here, in bed.” He stood up and strode to the door, but when he turned to look at you, he changed his mind. Tears were streaming down your face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/N,” The Mando said as he sat back down on your cot. “I am still here.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. “It’s not always like this.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He asked her to keep an eye on the monitor while he went planet side. She was to radio to him if trouble was spotted, but since our bounty hunter was involved... trouble was bound to come calling.</p><p>Female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You sat in the pilot seat of the ship, watching a blinking red dot on a monitor. All he asked you to do is make sure that the red dot didn’t move, and if it did you had to alert him right away. So you sat there with your feet propped up on the console, and humming a song that had been stuck in your head for most of the day.  It seemed to annoy the Mando when you were extra cheerful. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked at the monitor and the blinking light had moved. You open the communicator, "Mando… are you there?" All you got was static. "Mando… this isn't funny." More static. You watch the light move again. Shit.. shit! He is gonna kill me! You thought to yourself. You put on your jacket over your black tank top and head to the ramp.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>You hit the button to lower it and sitting on the ground was the Mandalorian. "Are you ok?" You ran towards him.</p><p>
    
  </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>He shook his head and held up a hand to stop you. "Stay… there." </p></div><div class=""><p>You stopped at the bottom of the ramp and heard a blaster rifle charge. Before you even turned to look, you leaped in the direction of the sound. You made contact with the assailant and you both rolled to the ground.  You snatched the blaster from the would-be assassin and kicked the man in the face, breaking his nose.</p></div><div class=""><p>"Move and I will follow that with a blaster bolt." You aimed the sights on the man's bleeding face. "Go ahead… give me an excuse to fire this."</p></div><div class=""><p>"You're dead." The man said as he spayed blood everywhere with his words. The sound of his rifle charging again as you primed it made the man visibility swallow. "I found him like that… I didn't shoot him."  </p></div><div class=""><p>You glanced beyond the man with the bleeding face and the Mandalorian nodded. You took the rifle and used the butt of the gun to hit the assailant against the side of the head, his instant snoring signaled your success.</p></div><div class=""><p>You returned your focus on the Mandalorian. "Where are you hurt?"</p></div><div class=""><p>“I am fine... “  He attempted to stand but needed your assistance to walk back to the ship. "Traveling with me, it's not… always like this."</p></div><div class=""><p>You rolled your eyes, “Yes it is.”.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. “What if I don’t see it?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**light Smut warning**<br/>Our Mando was was found injured, causing his companion to jump into action. She proved to him that she was not useless with a blaster. Are his injuries severe or minor?</p><p>Female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You secured the assailant in the cargo hold, then helped the Mandalorian into his bunk. "I have to help you, where is your injury?" You start stripping off armor plates and searching him for signs of it. Nothing! Shit, is it internal? </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“I am fine.” He said pushing your hands away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have to help you Mando!" You said sounding more freaked out than you were expecting. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabbed your wrist and then placed your hand on his chest. "Y/N, I am Lonwar Carald…" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled at him and relaxed a little, “You just got the wind knocked out of you a little didn’t you?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh I am sure I have some bruises that will show up, but I am relatively alright. What I am having a hard time with at the moment is…” His voice trailed off but he pulled on your wrist bringing you closer to him, “I have thoughts that I can’t get out of my head.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You inhale deeply, his masculine scent making a memory that will be imprinted in your mind for a very long time. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What if… what if I don't see it?" You said almost as a whisper, running your hand over the side of the helmet. Afraid that if you said it too loudly, the illusion would be broken and real-life would return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laid there and stared at you through the visor for a moment, "How?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You picked up a piece of black cloth from his repair kit. It smelled like him as you held it up to your face. You tied it behind your head and could only make out shadows. You felt your way around till your fingers made contact with the warmth of him once again. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Can you see?" He asked. He grabbed your wrist again, but this time his glove was gone. His skin felt electric when it touched yours. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can see hints of light, that's it." You say as you felt him run a finger over the blindfold. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How long have you thought about this?" He asked you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat frozen, his voice was not through the modulator, it was his actual voice. Your heart was racing as you envisioned him saying your name while not through the modulator. Feeling his hot breath on the back of your neck… shit, focus!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow hard and slowly reach out your hand towards him. He used the hand on your wrist to guide you to his chest. You slid your hands up to his head, and you felt hair that was a little on the longer side, maybe to just the nape of his neck. Your fingers move along his scalp until you hear him inhale sharply. You took the opportunity to lightly slide your fingers over his face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt him smirk slightly. "Just couldn't help yourself could you." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>All of a sudden you felt the urge to tell him everything. "Honestly, I have always wondered what kissing you would be like."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ran a fingertip across your bottom lip. "Would it surprise you if I said I had that same question about you?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was your turn to smirk slightly, "What are we going to do about that?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He placed his hand on your ribcage and ran it around to your back, drawing you to him when he did. He crushed his lips on yours, biting at your lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slipped his hand under the end of your tank top but stopped himself. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I am going to want more… I… I...." He said against your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kiss him back, "I don't want you to stop." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ripped the tank top in half and his fingers dug into your back. "My stars…" He said between gritted teeth, trying to retain a thread of resolve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Hearing his voice, not through the modulator was making you crazy. Not seeing him as his fingertips caressed your skin was so thrilling. But when you felt his tongue caress your skin, the moan that escaped your lips was involuntary.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Mandalorian checked the blindfold on your face before he pulled you onto his lap. "I don't trust… myself. So you set the pace." He said as he guided your hand down to the belt at his waist. Then you felt his breath against the skin of your neck. "When you're ready." He places a hot kiss on your neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you sure you are ok?” You asked him a little breathless.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If I die in your arms, then I die a happy man Y/N.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. “I never knew it could be this way.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mando confesses his feelings for her, and she finds a way for him to truly be himself with her, without compromising his creed. </p><p>Female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You collapse on his chest. You smile as you feel his hand lazily rub your back. You could have stayed like that for the rest of your life. </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>He kissed the top of your head, "I never knew it could be this way." He said softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How is that?" You asked him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have always had to make sure that no living person removed my helmet, or that I removed it in front of anyone. So… kisses " He places another kiss on your forehead, "Tasting you on my lips." He paused a moment as he remembered all you had done to each other over the last forty-five minutes. "That could not have happened had you not been so smart."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He places a finger under your chin and brings your mouth up to his for a hungry kiss. "Y/N, I want you to stay with me… will you?" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled and laid your head back on his chest. "I am not going anywhere." You listened to the beat of his heart and closed your eyes. “But, can I ask you why you don’t take it off?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He took a deep breath, “I was not born a Mandolorian, I was taken into a clan as a child and raised as one of them. So when they gave me armor. It became a part of who I am, and I am so thankful that I will never take it off.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And if you do?” You asked softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can never put it back on. For this is my face as a Mandalorian, this is who I am. If I am seen without it, then I no longer am.” He sounded forlorn, yet like his decision was ingrained in him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You woke up a little while later alone in his bed. Covered by a blanket, when you brought it to your face it smelled like him. That is when you realized that the blindfold was gone, and so was the Mandalorian. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mando?" You said softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Up here." Said the familiar modulated voice. You sighed and looked for your clothes. Your tank had been torn in half, so you slipped your panties back on, then made your way to the cockpit with his blanket wrapped around you to cover your nakedness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's the plan now?" You asked him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked back at you, "You might need more than a blanket when we leave the ship. But I like that look for when we are here. We are on our way to drop off our cargo hold friend."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Did he just say he wanted you again? Was this going to be your new relationship from now on? You found a new level of happiness. "I will get dressed right away."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Mandalorian hit a key on a panel to his left, "Oh, and go to the weapons locker and pick something out for yourself."</p>
</div><div class=""><p>As you were looking over the collection of weapons you had to choose from, the Mandalorian was waking your guest of honor for his date with the person who paid for the bounty.</p><p>
    
  </p><p>When the ship set down, the Mandalorian lowered the ramp, then the two of you walked the prisoner along the path. </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>The sound of a lightsaber caused you to look over your shoulder. The blood drained from your face. "Y/N, I was beginning to feel that the Mandalorian had decided to keep you for himself. But I see he came to his senses." </p></div><div class=""><p>"I am here to drop off this scum for my fee." The hunter pushed the handcuffed man forward. "She is not up for negotiation." </p></div><div class=""><p>The man plunged the saber into the assailant's abdomen, "I could give two shits about this man" Then he pushed him back with his boot. "This was just to draw you out and you took the bait."</p></div><div class=""><p>“I don’t think you heard me, where I go… She goes.” The Mandalorian said and put his hand on his blaster.</p></div><div class=""><p>The area came alive with troopers and men holding blaster rifles all aimed at the two of you. “So I have heard.” The man said calmly.</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. “I can’t come back.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It would seem our Power couple ran into a bit of trouble... Someone laid out a trap to get the Mandalorian to bring her right to them using the assassin as bait. The Ambassador is not letting the death of his son go unpunished. </p>
<p>This is a female reader PoV story that was originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tears streamed down your face. Your hands were shaking as you looked at the note for the one-hundredth time since it had been handed to you. It was supposedly penned by the Mandalorian himself. "I can't come back." You didn't know if you believed it or not… if you believed this was truly his handwriting. </p>
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The man who had possession of you now had tricked the Mandalorian into bringing you here. He thought he was collecting a bounty on a puck he got from the guild… turns out it was a fake. The real reason he was there was so the man… the Ambassador could take you into his custody for the murder of his only son. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The last you physically laid eyes on the Mandalorian he had been picking up the bar of Beskar the man tossed his way. You had fully expected him to at least attempt to free you. But instead, it had been twenty-four hours and here you sat. Your lip was bleeding from where the man's thugs had decided to take a little revenge of their own out on your face. And by the stars were they lucky you had cuffs on your wrists.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard a small sound off in the distance, but when you strained your eyes to look, nothing seemed out of place. They had forced you into a slave girl metal bikini that had a flowing blue silk skirt from the silver metallic band at your waist. The top hardy covered your breasts and it was digging into your skin. You could see bruises developing and your feet were bare. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard the same clink sound and this time a familiar scent caught your attention. Was that…. Could that be? You stand and place your hands on the holding cell made from some kind of forcefield generator. It burns your fingers and you take a step back from it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ahhhh!" You yelled at the barrier. And a guard hit a button on a remote device. All of a sudden an electronic pulse went through your body and you dropped to your knees. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Shut the 'ell up in there!" The man yelled at you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You thought to yourself, a damn slave collar too! You narrow your eyes and attempt your best seductive look toward the guard. “What does a girl have to do to get out of here… and let's say…. Make things worth your while there sweetheart?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man slowly turned to look at you and walked over to the side of the cell.  “You think that is going to work on me?” He pressed the button again and you doubled over in pain. As you looked up, it was just in time to see the man’s neck is broken and his fall to the ground next to the cell. Standing behind him was the Mandalorian.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. “That’s what I’m talking about!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our Mandalorian found his companion trapped in a holding cell, now he needs to find a way to release her. Then make their escape. What does Lonwar have in-store for the Ambassador?</p><p>This is a female reader PoV story that is from Fictober 2019 originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You slowly stand up, “About time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looked you over from your legs up to your face, “New outfit?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Something like that. Gonna tell me about this note?” You show it to him through the glowing cell wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t write that.” He turned to look for a way to turn off the cell walls. “Even if I did, it would be a decoy.” You nodded your head because you know deep down that it was the truth. You looked around the room from inside the cell, you had not seen anything when they put you in there that turned it on.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>“What about that over there.” You pointed at an object laying on the ground. He picked it up and pressed a button. That is when you realized that it was the main remote for the collar around your neck. “Stoop… nooo don’t touch that!” You took in a sharp breath as the pain shocked your body. </p><p>
    
  </p>
<p></p><div class=""><p>He stared at you, “Is that… did he put that on you?” The Mando kicked the man as he strode past him and then looked at a panel on the bottom of the unit that held the cell itself. He used his blaster and shot it, the cell blinked a few times, then the walls disappeared.</p></div><div class=""><p>“That’s what I’m talking about!” You say and step away from the metal plate you had been standing on. He wrapped an arm around your waist and you gave him a hug. “I would kiss you, but I don’t want to smudge the visor.” </p></div><div class=""><p>He held onto you for a moment, "Did they do that to your lip?"</p></div><div class=""><p>You nodded your head, he squeezed you tightly as if he was saying sorry that he was not by your side while he put his plan into motion. He set you back down on your feet, he undid the latch holding the device around you neck. </p></div><div class=""><p>He pointed at the door, “That is the way to the ship, I am going after the creep.” He walked toward the other door and you put your hands on your hips.</p></div><div class=""><p>“And what am I supposed to do?”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. “Listen. No, really listen.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our Mandalorian must help her escape, but he must make a choice... He needs her to go to the ship and not be right by his side as he fights off the ambassador's thugs. Because he needs his mind to be on fighting and not worrying if she is alright.</p><p>This is a female reader PoV story that is from the 2019 Fictober prompt list originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The Mando shook his head and pointed back in the opposite direction of what he was sure was imminent danger. “No.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I go where you go, remember.” You threw his own phrase back in his face, then regretted using it in that manner almost instantly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Listen.” he held up his hand to signal you to be silent. “No, really listen.” And the two of you listened for a moment as you heard footsteps… lots and lots of footsteps running in your direction. “I need you to not be right next to me if I am going to be able to fight and not constantly be checking if you are ok.”  He placed a hand under your chin and made you look up at him, “Understand?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head yes, “I understand. I will go to the ship.”  You slowly walked away from him and made your way down a corridor.</p>
</div><div class="daUfr">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sounds of fighting and blaster bolts hitting the wall behind you echoed off of everything. At one point it was so loud that you dropped to your knees and covered your ears, the frightening feeling of losing the Mandalorian was too great. A hand touched your shoulder and you screamed recoiling from the touch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the stars you got jumpy!” Indigo’s voice cut in through your fight or flight instinct. Your vision came back to focus and you stared blankly at her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indigo, is that really you?” You could not believe that she was right here next to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can not believe that I found you either! I have been looking everywhere…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grab her and start running. “We have to keep moving!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where the hell are we running to?” She yelled as the two of you sprint for the ship.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“My new home. I will explain everything when we are safe on board.” You hear blaster fire behind you as you race up the ramp and push the button to close it. “I just hope he makes it back here.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. “There is just something about him.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Separated from the Mandalorian she must now wait on the ship for him to return - hopefully. She clings to the communicator and talks to Indigo to pass the time. She has missed her friend... but right now her thoughts are on the man behind that dark visor. </p><p>This is a female reader PoV story for Fictober 2019 that was originally posted on Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You changed out of the metal bikini and back into your regular black tank top and black pants with a pair of tall military-style boots. </p><p>Indigo raised an eyebrow at you. “You never were one for wearing anything fancy were you?”</p><p>“Only when I had to.” You tossed her a bread roll and took a seat in the pilot seat waiting to hear from the Mando. You flip open your communicator and stare at it, thinking you can just make it do something by looking at it. </p><p>“You must really like him,” Indigo said softly.</p><p>“There is just something about him. You can’t even understand, Indigo. Hell, I don’t even understand it myself. But he is kind, he is quiet, yet when he does speak… It means so much more than just the words he says.” </p><p>Indigo shook her head, “I take it back, you don’t like him. You love him.” </p><p>“Indigo, you have lost your mind. You know I am not one of those girls.” You took a bite of the bread and tried to put the thoughts of love and affection out of your mind. Because if you let yourself feel that love then you let down those walls. Then you would start to panic, you would start to freak out because he was not back yet. </p><p>You open the communicator again, “Mando…” Static. “Mando, please.” Static. “ Gedet'ye.” You said please in Mando’a again hoping for a miracle. “Ni liser va sarna gar.” The phrase fell from your lips. You were not sure when you learned how to say ‘I can't lose you’ in Mando’a but it was there in your head somewhere.</p><p>The communicator buzzed. You clicked it and said please one more time. Then very faintly you heard. “Ni cuyir olar.” You let out a sob and covered your face as tears flowed. He was alive.</p><p>Indigo raised an eyebrow. “So… Mando’a huh?” </p><p>“I said I can’t lose you. He replied with, ‘I am here.’ That means he is alive, Indigo!”</p><p>After another two hours had passed and still no sight of him, and no further communication, your excitement has worn off.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. “Secrets? I love secrets.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The girls are on the ship waiting to hear anything from the Mandalorian that might indicate that he is still alive. </p><p>This is a female reader PoV story that was for fictober 2019, also posted on my Tumblr.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You lay awake in your cot while you listen for the proximity sensor to go off, or for the communicator that is resting on your chest to make even the slightest chirp. But the ship is deafeningly quiet, save of course for Indigo’s soft snoring. She was able to sleep because she was not the one who just realized they were in love with a man who number one, you never told your feelings to. Number two, you have never seen his face and only recently heard his real voice. Yet that second point didn’t matter…. You didn’t care if he never took that fucking helmet off. You loved the man he was on the inside.</p><p>One single tear slid down your face and hit the pillow. Indigo’s snoring had stopped and she rolled over on the floor and looked up at you. “So, Y/n… finally going to fill me in on all your dirty little secrets?”</p><p>You sigh and roll to face her, “I might as well.”</p><p>She gets up and sits cross-legged on the floor next to your cot, placing her chin on her folded hands on the edge of your bed. “Secrest? I love secrets. I was only kidding but if you have ‘em… Dish ‘em out!”</p><p>You shake your head and smile slightly, you need a distraction so you don’t go insane with worry. “When he took me, it was because there is a bounty out on me from the bounty hunter’s guild.” </p><p>Indigo’s eyes went wide, “Why on all the stars is there a bounty on your head Y/N?”</p><p>“So, remember that crazy party we had in the dorms like… shit I have no concept of time anymore.”</p><p>“It was about nine months ago now.” Indigo said.</p><p>“Oh wow… I have been gone for a long time I guess. Well, that night a guy pushed his way into my room… and well he tried to… I shot him.” You looked down at your hands as they were balling the edge of the blanket up in your fists, you tried to relax your hands. “I killed an Ambassadors son.”</p><p>“It was self-defense!”</p><p>“His father doesn’t see it that way. I tried to plead my case. No one cares.” You shrug your shoulders, “That is what happens when your parents are no good farmers stuck on Tat.”</p><p>“Why don’t you leave and go to them?” Indigo asked me.</p><p>“I love him.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. “Yes, I admit it, you were right.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Indigo is very proud of herself for getting you to admit that you are in love with the Mandalorian. Now you just need him to return so that you can share this revelation with him.</p><p>This is a female reader Pov for fictober 2019 that is also being posted to my Tumblr.<br/>**disclaimer** I know that the Twi’lek is not blue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Indigo jumped up from her sitting position, her blue Twi'lek lekku bounced through the air behind her like two long blue pigtails. They only added to her child-like giddiness. “I knew it! I knew it! I was right!” She did a little dance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I admit it, you were right. Now, will you calm down? We are hiding from mercenaries… You do remember that right?” Just then the proximity sensor started to beep, “See!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well that was poor timing,” Indigo stated as she picked up a blaster rifle. The fact that she was dressing in a skimpy pair of shorts, a tank top, and holding a rifle in her hands made you giggle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know Indigo, that look might actually be beneficial, you could act like a distraction.” You said with a smirk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I always knew you secretly had the hots for me.” Indigo said jokingly. You both were attempting to calm each other as the proximity sensor beeping got closer and closer together. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The ship’s security protocol is in place so they should not be able to open the…” You trail off as the buzzer stops and the ramp in the back springs to life. “Well, this is it.” You aim your blaster at the darkness at the bottom of the ramp. Then you see him walking in from the shadows. You run to the Mandalorian and throw your arms around his shoulders.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He places a hand on your back and then aims a blaster at Indigo, “Who’s the Twi’lek?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Indigo raises an eyebrow at him, “Indigo, and you must be the Mando I have heard so much about. I didn’t catch your name though.”</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shook his head, “She knows it.” And he strode to the cockpit, “We need to leave now. I have some bounties I need to get paid on.” He held up a bag of trackers. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There must have been a few bounty hunters here then.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I have less competition now.” He said as he punched a few buttons on the keypad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I need to talk to you when you have a moment.” You said in a soft voice so only he could hear you, then you walked toward his bunk and slipped inside, Indigo had taken over your bed and you wanted to have a private conversation with him. You sit down and take a deep breath, you have to muster up the courage to tell him how you felt.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he appeared in the doorway you stood and then blurted it out, “I love you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tilted his head for a moment, then turned on his heel and walked out of the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. “You could talk about it, you know?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She blurts out that she loves the Mando, but it wasn't quite what she planned it would be like.</p><p>female reader PoV story - fictober 2019 on tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Indigo sat next to you and rubbed your back. “Y/N, it is going to be ok. I am sure he was just in shock because of how you said it.” She was being sweet and kind, but you knew that it was because he didn’t love you. One of those trackers in that bag belonged to you. He was going to turn you in for the money.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Indigo, I need to face the facts. He doesn’t have the same feelings that I do. And it is time that I grow up.” You took another deep breath and stood up. “I am going to just go about my tasks, and pretend that nothing has happened or is wrong. Because until I know for sure that he is taking me to the guild, I have no reason to panic."</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The familiar helmet appeared in the doorway, “I would like to use my own bed at some point.” He said, then took a step back. You and Indigo both stood to leave the room but he caught your arm as you were leaving. All he did was shake his head no and looked back towards his room. You raised an eyebrow but turned back around. He ran his hand softly down your back as you walked into the room. The motion made your breath catch as you inhaled quickly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t get the image of you out of my mind…” He said softly. The voice modulator was doing a poor job at hiding the hunger in his voice. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You spun around to face him, “I laid my heart out for you…” Tears threatening to well up in your eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ran his thumb over your bottom lip as if remembering the way he kissed you, “Y/N, do you even know what life would be like if you stayed with me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One tear slid down your cheek, “You already asked me to stay.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was before I felt what it would be like knowing you were in danger.” His hand caressed your cheek, his thumb wiping the tear off your skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could talk about it, you know?” Your lip quivered ever so slightly as you feared that he would send you away from him, away from a life at his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t talk about everything… some things… Some things are not able to be said.” He ran both hands down your arms and gathered your hands in his, bridging them to his chest plate. “I need you here. And yet… the thought of you being in danger…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you think I feel every time you run off to go get shot at?” You said to him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. “Change is annoyingly difficult.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The guild reaches out to the Mando for something, and he is pretty sure it has to do with your unclaimed bounty.</p><p>Female reader Pov - fictober 2019 on tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>The Mando was pacing the ship, it had been a week since you had dropped Indigo off at the Academy. He had asked you several times if you were sure that you didn’t want to go back. You had tried to assure him that the only reason you were there was to secure a ship so that you could do what it was you were doing with him. Traveling the galaxy and going on adventures.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat on the cot in his room watching as he paced the floor. The guild had sent him a message asking for him to return so they could make him an offer on a new job. Why they could not tell him over a holo neither of you understood. But usually if the Bounty Hunter’s guild was involved, it meant it was something worthwhile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I might have to leave you on the ship, I don’t want anyone from the guild seeing you.” He said as he reached for his blaster that is normally at his side, but he did not have all of the armor plates on at the moment. So he could not pull his blaster and fiddle with it like he has been known to do when he is agitated.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know at some point you will have to trust me when I say I can stay put.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stopped pacing and the visor stared at you, you always felt naked when he did that. Like the visor was somehow able to see right through you. You always pictured him narrowing his eyes at you, and making an angry face. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you able to trust someone, Mando?” You asked softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Change is annoyingly difficult.” He said as he strode from the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shook your head, “Yes, this I know.” You said to yourself because he was already up at the pilot seat punching in coordinates to head to the hunter’s guild headquarters. You bit your lip and then laid back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling of the room. “Would have been nice to get off of here and stretch my legs a bit…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can think of a way we can get some stretches in.” He said making you jump, you had not realized he had already returned to the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smiled at him, “Oh and how exactly are we going to do that?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. “We could have a chance.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You begin to settle into your new life with the Mandalorian.</p><p>female reader PoV story for Fictober 2019 also posted on my Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and the Mando lay under a blanket in his room on the ship, you were close to landing at the hunter’s guild headquarters. Neither of you were sure why you were there, and both of you having to put a lot of trust into the other. You stretch out next to him and drape a long leg across his muscular ones under the covers. He was stripped of all of his armor, save the helmet… And you had nothing on save for your necklace… Wait, where was your necklace? You sat up and reached for it. Oh shit, now you remembered. It had been taken by that Ambassador. Well the only good thing to come of that whole encounter was the man was now dead, so the bounty that was placed on your head should be voided now.<b><br/></b></p><p>You touched the place on your chest where the blue stone used to hang and sighed. </p><p>“Why the sigh?” he asked, running a finger tip down your spine.</p><p>“I lost my necklace.” You felt like you could cry, like actually sob tears of sadness. When you opened your eyes the blue stone was dangling before your face. </p><p>“Like this one?” He said, the modulator not able to hide his amusement. </p><p>Your eyes went large. “Did you get another one?”</p><p>He moved it so that you could see that he added a charm to the necklace. “I took it from that swamp rat who tried to take it from you. And I made it better.” On the charm was the Mythosaur skull. </p><p>
  
</p><p>You wiped  a tear off your cheek, “Well do I get to wear it?”</p><p>He slipped it over your head and it once again rested against your skin. “We could have a chance.”</p><p>“A chance?” He said, playing with the strands of your hair that had fallen down your back. </p><p>“I don’t want to ever leave, and I am pretty sure you don’t want me to leave. So… we can have a real chance at a life together. That is all I am saying.”</p><p>“Y/N, this is our life together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. “You can’t give more than yourself.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Mandalorian has decided to take you with him when he meets his contact for the guild - but now you wish he had not changed his mind. Why did you have to meet him on Hoth of all places!</p><p>Female reader PoV story - Fictober 2019 from Tumblr</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>The ship landed on the frozen world of Hoth, and you pulled the hood of your coat tighter on your face as a gust of air blasted through the cargo hold when the ramp began to lower. </p></div><div class=""><p>“You’ll get used to it.” He said to you. And you wrinkle your brow as you walk behind him. Your boots make a crunching sound as they hit the snow and ice on the surface, and you have to take a moment to make sure your footing is secure. The Mando is a few paces ahead of you, he doesn’t seem to have any difficulty walking along the ice that you do.</p><p>
      
    </p></div><div class=""><p>“How the hell is this easy for you?” You yelled at him.</p></div><div class=""><p>He shrugged, “Lighter on my feet I guess.” </p></div><div class=""><p>“Why are we here again?” You say once you meet up with him.</p></div><div class=""><p>He points at a lone domed shack out in the middle of nowhere. “My contact from the guild is here.” He turned and looked at you, “Don’t say a word, understood? I would rather you stayed on the ship, but this way I can make sure you are safe."</p></div><div class=""><p>“Not a problem.” You said as you pulled your coat closer. Now wishing you had stayed on the ship. Not sure it would have been much warmer there with the engines off, but at least you would be out of the wind. </p></div><div class=""><p>You walk in through the door of the building and head straight for the bar, you tap on the bar and hold up two frozen fingers. The bartender pours you something blue and somewhat glowing, but you don’t care as long as it is warmer than the outside temperature. You glance over at the Mandalorian and he is standing at a booth where a table full of pirate looking gentlemen are eyeing him. You do a quick headcount and know right away that this could get ugly fast.</p></div><div class=""><p>The man at the end of the booth points to a back room, and the Mando disappears behind a curtain. You slam your first drink and are a little taken back by the bitter flavor, but it does help warm you slightly. So you down the second one. You then head over to a table near the back of the room and keep your head down. He told you to keep quiet and not be seen, you were trying to hold up to your promise.</p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>The sounds of a scuffle starting on the other side of the curtain start to draw attention from the pirates at the other table. He told you not to draw attention to yourself no matter what. So you move your hands under the table and steady them on your legs. You calm your breathing and concentrate on the voices you hear, trying to determine if one of them is from your Mandalorian or not.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You had not been paying attention to the pirates anymore so you missed when one of them started to walk closer to your table. The Vibro blade was at your throat in a flash, but so was your blaster in the man's crotch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Seems we can do this the easy way or the hard way." You said to the pirate. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We outnumber you and your metal friend…" He said between gritted teeth as you pushed the blaster into his groin harder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I like those odds." You said as you feel the blade nic your skin just above your collarbone. "I will die right away from my wound… you will die a slooow painful death, my friend." You click the button on the side of your blaster to charge it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pirate swallows audibly, "I think we could talk about this…" Blood pours from his mouth and the blade falls from his hand as he lands face first on your table with A blade sticking out of his back. Standing just on this side of the bar was another Mandalorian. This one had green chipped paint on his armor. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I believe we have te adla burc'ya." He said and walked over to you holding out his hand to help you stand up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I am rather rusty in my Mando'a." You said looking behind him as the other pirates were starting to gather.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We have the same friend." He said in basic. </p>
</div><div class="KoBaQ">
<p></p><div class=""><p>
      
    </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>That is when the curtain opened up and Lonwar appeared. "Ah, you made it! Jate at haa'taylir gar!" Lonwar said to the other Mandalorian. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before he could translate you blurted out. "GOOD TO SEE YOU!" You were excited that you knew what was said.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two Mandalorians shared a look, then returned their focus to the pirates. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You like to gamble Mando?" The man who looked like the leader of the pack asked Lonwar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No." Lonwar said and the rocket launcher on his wrist lit up, you dropped to the floor and covered the back of your head with your hands. The sound of men crying out in pain and the rockets hit them with precision shots followed by blaster fire made you slowly lookup.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Stay put!" The other Mandalorian yelled. But a stray blaster bolt caught you in the side when it bounced off the concrete. You pressed your hand just below your ribs on your right side and went still.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar took out the last pirate then looked at you. "Come on Y/N, I want you to meet my Vod." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His brother, you closed your eyes. This was a clanmate of Lonewar's. No wonder the two of them fought so well together. He must have radioed for back up prior to coming here. You brought your hand up and opened your eyes. The deep red across your fingers confirmed your fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar was at your side in an instant. "How…" </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Blaster bolt." You said softly. "I tried… I tried so hard."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You can't give more than yourself." The other Mandalorian said. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar scooped you up. "You did fine, Riduur."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smile and close your eyes, he called you his spouse.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonwar and his clanmate bring her back to the ship to find out just how badly she is wounded. He must go to the one place he can get help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Lonwar was pacing the length of the ship. The two Mandalorians had patched you up and dosed you with bacta healing spray. So now you just needed to rest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Lonwar, you need to be patient." His clan mate said in an attempt to calm him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar slammed his fist down on a crate in the cargo hold, "Patience… is not something I am known for." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Buir said I needed to keep you out of trouble." He said to Lonwar. The woman who was the head of their clan everyone simply called mother. She was known for taking in orphans and teaching them honor through the ways of the Mandalorian. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar nodded his head, "She sent you after me because she knew I would not listen to anyone else."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you going to bring her to meet the others?" He asked in reference to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar shrugged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Your helmet?" He asked Lonwar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Has not been removed by another or been removed in front of anyone. Trust me… the creed is intact." Lonwar strode back to his bunk to check on you.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. “I could really eat something.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonwar is at her bedside when she wakes up, and informs her he is taking her to Navarro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lonwar was holding your hand, his calloused fingertips tracing circles over the inner part of your wrist slowly.  Your eyelids flutter against your cheeks, and you take a sharp inhale in as the pain from your side reminds you of the events on Hoth. </p><p>"I am right here Riduur." He said before he brought your hand up to his chest. The lack of his chest plate let you know he didn't have his normal covering of armor over him. </p><p>You open your eyes fully and focus on the visor of his helmet, while he sits on the end of his own bed. Confused by your current location, you furrowed your brow.</p><p>"I could really eat something…" You said trying to lighten his mood.</p><p>He let out a breath he must have been holding.</p><p>"Where… what happened?" You asked softly.</p><p>"We are on the ship." He said and handed you a small metal flask. "This will take the edge off. I want to take you to the Tribe. They may not see me as one of them after all this time. But Buir… mother… she will want to see you."</p><p>You take a few swallows of the liquor from the flask. And then look up at him, "And what exactly happened on Hoth?" </p><p>"It would seem that even though the bounty holder is dead, the guild feels I wronged them on your cut. Oh, and the fact that I killed a lot of other hunters might have something to do with it as well. We had a tiny disagreement." </p><p>You raised an eyebrow, "Should I be worried?" </p><p>He leaned back, "No, your only job is to get better." </p><p>"Take her to the Twi'lek healing baths when we land, Lonwar." The other Mandalorian said from the doorway.</p><p>Lonwar's head snapped around, "Those are not healing baths… you know what they are used for!" </p><p>The other Mando shrugged his shoulders and walked away from the couple. "Always fancied the Twi'leks." </p><p>Lonwar shook his head, "Whatever you do, don't introduce him to Indigo."</p><p>You covered your mouth as a giggle escaped your lips. He ran a fingertip down your cheek, "I will be back when we land on Navarro." His thumb ran across your lower lip. "Heal quickly."</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. “You keep me warm.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arriving on Navarro, Lonwar must introduce her to his clan and the one he calls his mother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>You were dosed with another round of bacta and were feeling much better, but Lonwar still was not convinced you were one hundred percent. He wrapped yet another blanket around your shoulders.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You need not fuss over me so much." You told him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yes I do. Until I can let the clan look after you so I know you are safe while I go after this womp rat currently running the guild." He went to load up a bag with extra supplies, "Are you warm enough?" </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You keep me warm." You say to him as you walk over to help him get things ready. "I am no longer laid up you know."</p>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I want you to heal properly." He said before he turned and left the cargo hold down the ramp. He put a few items on the speeder bike. Then came back inside to help you down the ramp.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He helped you get on the speeder behind him, and you laced your fingers together around his waist. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hold onto me tight." He patted your hands then started the speeder to make his way toward his home. "The clan is under a building just outside of this village."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You lay your face against the cloak on his back that covers the armor plates there, thankful for the tiny bit of cushion it provides. You are also using him to shield your eyes from the wind and the speeder carries you both to your destination. Your eyes widen as you catch a glimpse of the other Mandalorian who is using his jetpack on his back to travel along beside you. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You should get one of those!” You yell to Lonwar, and he pats your hand.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That’s my girl!” He twists the throttle on the speederbike and takes off down toward what looks like an abandoned building.  “Here we are.”  He turns the speeder off and then helps you off first before he gets off the bike. “Think you can handle this bag?”</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You take the bag and sling it over your shoulder, when you turn back around to look at the building you take a step back. What once looked abandoned now had four or five Mandalorians standing around it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you doing here ‘Shiny?’ And with him?” One of them asked pointing to the green armored Mandalorian that had been traveling with you since Hoth. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t listen to him Lonwar. You know you are always welcome here. And who have you brought home with you?” A raspy female voice was heard and all of the males parted to let her through.**(<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fi5z2qHllvTU%3Ft%3D27&amp;t=MmFkYzg3M2FkMzU1NzFiYzM5OTMwYjcwZDM0NWNjMThjNzMyNWQ0YSwwNTdkYjU3MzI3NzY1N2M3YjA5OGNiN2UyNGQ2NWM5YmZiZDE4NTk5&amp;ts=1606199516">see voice reference</a>)**</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar holds out a hand to you and guides you forward. “Buir, this is Y/N, she is my Riduur.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You have never known what it would feel like to have about seven Mandalorian helmets all focus on you at one time, but at that very moment you discovered just that. And you can honestly say you were not a fan. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lonwar…” You whispered. “Umm… Is everything ok?” He squeezed your hand and walked with you closer to the one who he had called his mother. It was not that often that you had used his first name, but calling him ‘Mando’ at this moment seemed unwise.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her helmet dipped slightly as she looked you over from head to toe. “If my son says you are good enough to be his mate, then you are good enough for me. Welcome to our home child. My guess is you speak mostly Basic… so I will try my best to keep that in mind. We are bound by honor, held close to our creed… But we party, drink and eat like there is not tomorrow. Because tomorrow is not promised to anyone of us.” She waved her hand and two of the Mandalorians came over “These two will tend to your wound, and they will show you where you can get something to eat.” She nods at Lonwar. “I take it your creed is still in tact?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, it is.” He answered her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know where to find your meal, and you know where she will be when you are ready.”  The kind female Mandalorian who was the tribe leader turned and left, heading back into the shadows of the building. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>(Buir voice reference <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fi5z2qHllvTU%3Ft%3D27&amp;t=MmFkYzg3M2FkMzU1NzFiYzM5OTMwYjcwZDM0NWNjMThjNzMyNWQ0YSwwNTdkYjU3MzI3NzY1N2M3YjA5OGNiN2UyNGQ2NWM5YmZiZDE4NTk5&amp;ts=1606199516">https://youtu.be/i5z2qHllvTU?t=27</a>)</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. “Can you wait for me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonwar needs to find out where the threat is on Navarro - leaving her in the care of his clan mates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Lonwar took your hands in his and placed it on his chest plate, a movement that you had gotten used to him doing. In a way it was almost like him giving you a kiss. “I will be taking my clan brothers with me, this will be a large hunt for us when we take down the traitor within the guild.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded your head, “What would you like me to do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can you wait for me?” He said, “And if I should not come back…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You interrupt him, “Don’t even go there because I will just be here, waiting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He touched the necklace that sat resting on your chest, “If I should not come back, I need you to go find Indigo and get back to your old life.” He nodded his head, like he could not go unless he said it. As if it were more for his benefit than for yours.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You wiped a tear away and tried to smile, “I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know that is a lie, but thank you.” He said, then strode off but before he could get very far Buir stopped him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You care deeply for her?” She said to him, her voice able to cut right into one’s soul.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded his head at her, “She was once my prey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She put a hand on his shoulder, “When one chooses this path, you are both the hunter and the prey.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He nodded at her, he knew that by refusing to deliver you to the guild he had become hunted now as well.  He got back on the speeder, taking off with other Mandalorians following suit. Some on speeders, some using their Jetpacks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turned back around and followed the walkway down below, it was amazing how well hidden they were. This must have taken some time to do.</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. “Enough! I heard enough.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The clan leader puts a female mando in her place</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      
    </p>
    <p>The clan was tucked away underground. You were walked from one room to another, all connected by short hallways lined with metal. You took in all of the sights, trying to commit it all to your memory. You were trying to imagine what it must have been like for Lonwar growing up here. The one who everyone referred to as Buir was sitting down on a fur rug in front of a metal bowl with a fire in it. You were directed by another female Mandalorian to take a seat opposite of Buir.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You sat cross legged on the ground and bit your lower lip. You could feel all of the females in the room eyeing you. You had wondered how many of them had their sights on Lonwar. Or how many of them had already bedded with him, if they did that sort of thing within the clan. You did have a small jealous streak in you, but you were trying not to think of all of that at the moment and worry about the woman before you. She was for all better purposes Lonwar’s mother, and you needed her blessing. You were pretty sure.  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“So, what is it you know of the Mandalorians?”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She was getting right to it. “I don’t know much about you, to be honest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“First, I would not think of us as a race.” She made a movement with her hand and all of the other females took a seat, “Mandalorian isn't a race, It’s a creed.” She tilted her head slightly, the light from the fire making her helmet glow golden in color. “Who in this room can tell me of the creed?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before she even got the words out, the female in blue faded armor jumped up, “Wearing armor. Speaking the language. Defending yourself and your family. Raising your children as Mandalorians. Contributing to the clan's welfare. When called upon by the Mand'alor, rallying to his cause.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buir nodded her head, “Very good, now sit down.” But the other female wasn’t done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you see what Lonwar put around her neck. She wears our symbol yet she has no idea of our customs, she has no honor in her blood…”</p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Enough! I heard enough.” Buir said harshly, “He chose her and not you, let it go!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ah, there it was. You thought to yourself. So there had been some courtship within the clan at one time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just then a rumble was felt and dust fell from the rafters landing all around. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bu'ceva ganar mar'eyir mhi.” Buir spoke. Then she lowered her gaze back down to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Trouble is all around us. That I understood perfectly.” You said to her.  The females of the clan all make their way to the surface and drew their weapons.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Buir holds up her hand to you, “You must wait here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damn this wound!</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. “I’m doing this for you.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonwar and the other Mandalorians of his tribe must work together to stop the traitors within the guild from destroying the enclave. One of his tribe members has a different plan...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could hear the sound of another blast, and vibrations shook the area yet again. No one had come down to give you an update yet and as far as you could tell it had been around an hour. You got up and paced the room. You found your gunbelt and the blaster that Lonwar had given you among the supplies he had left behind. So at least you felt you could defend yourself if you needed to, for a least a moment. Since you had no idea what you would be up against.</p><p>That is when a familiar set of boots came down the set of stairs on the opposite side of the room from where you were pacing. You ran towards him and threw your arms around his shoulders. “Oh, thank goodness!”</p><p>He set you back on the floor, “We came back when we realized that the guild had set its attack on the enclave. It appears that they knew I would come back here and they tried to get the upper hand. Too bad for them they are attacking the abandoned one and not this one.”</p><p>He picked up extra rifles and headed back up the stairs. “I’m doing this for you. So please, for the stars… Don’t go getting yourself killed.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>And with that, he ran back up the stairs. You hear shouting and some words that sound like Mando’a but you can’t understand what they are saying. You know this isn’t good though, because the sound of blaster fire is very close. </p><p>“Damn it Mando, I should be up there!”</p><p>“Was that meant just for Lonwar, or all of us?” A female voice said and came out of the shadows. It belonged to the female who seemed all too familiar with Lonwar. You knew there had to be a history there. The way that Buir had spoken about him making a choice and it not being her.</p><p>“You are nothing but an aruetii!” She said and then pulled a vibro blade from her boot. “An outsider.”</p><p>You swallowed hard and pulled the blade from the back of your belt, you were prepared for a fight, just not against someone wearing Beskar. Mandalorians were raised as fighters, you were going to have to fight for your life, fully recovered or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. “I’m with you, you know that.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The fight topside rages on... but the one within the enclave is just getting started. Facing off against someone wearing Beskar is not what one would call a fair fight, but she is going to need to hold her own against this jealous Mandalorian.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>The female Mandalorian tossed the blade back and forth between her hands, “The reason you are going to die is that you show up here, as a black mark on our traditions, our way of life. And as an insult to my honor.” She dropped down slightly into an attack stance, “He was mine.” Even though her voice was modulated, you heard the anger in it. <b><br/></b></p><p>You drew another blade from your boot, so now you have two. You really didn’t see it as an advantage over someone wearing Beskar. You narrowed your eyes at her, “I believe Lonwar made his choice pretty clear. And he told me he was unattached when we met.”</p><p>The female threw her blade at you, everything seemed to go in slow motion. You let go of the blade in your hand and caught the one thrown at you. The female stood up and tilted her helmet at you. But as if by instinct you threw her own blade back at her and it struck her in the shoulder between her chest plate and shoulder plate. </p><p>“Ahhhhh, how?” She screamed and pulled the blade from her shoulder. You dropped back into your fighting stance ready to counter if she tried it again.</p><p>Lonwar came running when he heard the scream, but when he saw his clan mate clutching her shoulder and you battle ready he froze. </p><p>“Your aruetii threw a blade at me.” The female said as blood poured out between her fingers.</p><p>Between gritted teeth, “I am no traitor, it was her own blade that I caught and threw back at her.” </p><p>Lonwar looked at the knife and knew it was a Mandalorian Vibroblade that belonged to a member of his clan, he tossed it aside. “Go get that looked at.”  He then turned his attention to you. “I’m with you, you know that.”</p><p>You nodded your head. “I know. I love you.  I think I have always loved you.”</p><p>He strode to you and placed your hand on his chest plate, “Y/N, I lov…”</p><p>The sound of the blaster bolt hitting the Beskar was a sound you had gotten used to when the two of you had gotten into fights chasing down enemies, but since the person who just shot Lonwar knew exactly where to shoot him the round didn’t hit Beskar. The sound of the bolt hitting flesh, that made your blood run cold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. “Scared, me?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonwar has been shot... and now the race is on to stop the shooter and tend to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You brought your hand up from behind him as he laid on the ground, and it was red. “Lonwar, I… what do I do?” </p><p>He grabbed your hands, “Roll me on my side.” </p><p>You shook your head, “I… can’t do this…” Your hands were shaking. </p><p>“Yes, you can.” He got the blaster out of its holster, and you rolled him on his side. The person who shot him was still in the room with you. “Do you see it?” </p><p>“It went right between your backplate and your shoulder plate. How did they know?” </p><p>“It was her.” He said. He handed you his blaster, he picked up his rifle and took aim on her. You could hear him take a deep breath to steady himself through the pain.</p><p>“You have to hit her just right.” He said in barely above a whisper. He hit a button on the side of his helmet and nodded at you. “Ready?”</p><p>“Ready for what?” You had no idea what his plan was.</p><p>He dove out from his cover and she took aim on him. You came out of hiding and took aim on the only spot you could that didn’t have any plating… her side. And it worked, she yelled out in pain as you struck her right between the plates. It helped to study how his plates were put on all these months.</p><p>He took a moment before he stood and then the other Mandalorian with the green armor came running down the stairs. He hit her with an electronic emitter that incapacitated her, allowing him to cuff her. </p><p>You ran to Lonwar, “Were you scared?” He asked you.</p><p>“Who, scared, me?” You said attempting to sound calm and joking while on the inside you were in a panic. </p><p>He took your hand, “Before I got shot… I was going to tell you…”</p><p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>